Chips
Category:Quests Category:Bastok Quests Walkthrough *You must get the Cutscene from Cid for 6-4 before you can start the quest. * Talk to Ghebi Damomohe at the Neptune's Spire to start the quest. ** Be sure to pick the first option or you will have to zone to restart the quest. * Farm the chips in Pso'Xja, and then trade them all to Cid. ** The Gray Chip is dropped by Diremites. ** The Carmine Chip is dropped by Lizards (Snow Lizards, Frost Lizards). ** The Cyan Chip is dropped by Mimics. *To repeat the quest later, just collect the chips again and take them to Cid. *You must have completed all the cutscenes for PM6-3 in order to obtain the quest from Ghebi Damomohe. Even though the quest is started in Lower Jeuno with Ghebi Damomohe, the quest appears as a Bastok quest. Most chip farming occurs in two towers: Pso'Xja F-7 entrance ("Nue Tower") The Carmine Chip is usually farmed here, and often the Gray Chip as well. Image:PsoXja1.png|Ground level Image:PsoXja2.png|Basement 1 Image:PsoXja3.png|Basement 2 Image:PsoXja4.png|Basement 3 * The Diremites in the first room are the easiest chip mobs; they run 42-45 and drop the Gray Chip. The Maze Lizards don't seem to drop chips here. * The G/H/L area in Basement 1 has 2 Snow Lizards and 4 Diremite Assaulters, all level 66-68. Note: It is possible to use ranged attacks to pull the Frost Lizards from below up onto the level where the 2 Snow Lizards live, and avoid dropping down while farming Lizzards. * The L/M/N area in Basement 2 has 2 Frost Lizards and 2 Diremite Dominators, all level 74-76. * The H/S/O area in Basement 2 also has 2 Frost Lizards and 2 Diremite Dominators. * The M/V area in Basement 3 has 2 Diremite Dominators and a staircase to the ground level. * The N/O/P/Q area in Basement 3 has 2 Frost Lizards and the elevator to the ground level. * The S/T area in Basement 3 has 2 Archaic Chests, which do drop the Cyan Chip if you're masochistic enough to fight them. Be careful, even if they are hard to kill, the drop rate isn't 100%. Elementals often pop in the chests' place. Be careful and pull the elementals away (between the 2 rooms is fine) from the coffers to pop. Bring a full party of 75s to be safe. Pso'Xja G-9 entrance (near Ranguemont Pass no level cap) The Cyan Chip is usually farmed here, and often the Gray Chip as well. Image:PsoXja6.png|Ground level Image:PsoXja5.png|Upper level Image:PsoXja7.png|Basement This map is a bit of a puzzle; the Stone Doors marked on the map require the matching Blue Bracelet or Green Bracelet (key item) to pass through. * When you touch the colored ???s in I-8 on the upper floor (Blue) and H-7 in the basement (Green), the door closes behind you and two Dolls spawn and attack. **The Blue ??? spawns Gargoyle-Kappa and Gargoyle-Iota; the Green ??? spawns Gargoyle-Lambda and Gargoyle-Mu. **The Dolls alternate between physical immunity and very high magical resistance, each doll changing weaknesses simultaneously. This is marked by a blue- or yellow-colored sheen on each mob, so be prepared to switch targets frequently. **When both dolls are defeated, click on the ??? again to obtain the Bracelet. * There are 6 Treasure Chest mimics in these locations: ** Ground Level: In the F room and next to the chest spawn in NW G-8 ** Upper Level: Next to the chest spawn in SE H-9 ** Basement: In the E room and the room in NW G-8. ** And in the lower basement at the bottom of the elevator (no map). ** WHM spell barthundera seemed to cause these chests' death trap move to have only the poison or no effect when cast by a 75 WHM. The stun effect seemed to be no longer present. Data pool was about 10-12 chests fought. * There are 3 Diremite Stalkers in the Basement in the hall running from I-7 to I-9. * There are 4 Diremite Assaulters in the lower basement. Pso'Xja I-7 entrance The Carmine Chip can be farmed here as well. This tower also has 4 Snow Lizards if the F-7 tower is overcamped. Image:PsoXja9.png|Ground level Image:PsoXja10.png|Basement